


You Might Like It

by untitledstigma



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, M/M, malum, malum smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitledstigma/pseuds/untitledstigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Michael have always wanted to try something new, but neither have ever suggested anything until Michael brings up something he's fantasized about for a while. With a bit of persuasion, Calum agrees and the fun begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Might Like It

Calum and Michael's love life wasn't the most interesting. Sure, they had lots of fun together, but it was nothing different than the average couple. It just wasn't as fulfilling as it could be.

It was just another normal Saturday night with nothing better to do than sit cuddled on the sofa together. The rest of the boys were busy with friends or family, which left Calum and Michael alone together at home. Michael was catching up on some of the shows he had missed , while Calum was occupied with a new novel he and Michael had found at a bookstore recently.

"Are you sure you don't want to do anything tonight? It's only eight o'clock," Calum asked, sprawled across the couch with his head on Michael's lap and a blanket over the two of them. "We could go catch that new film you wanted to see."

"Actually, I have something I want to ask you," Michael said softly, contemplating whether it was a good idea to bring it up or not.

"Yeah?" Calum kept most of his attention towards the book.

Michael sighed before continuing, "I want to try something kind of different."

Calum only hummed in response, clearly not paying attention to a word he was saying.

"Calum," Michael snatched his book and closed it.

Calum shot up, but Michael continued before Calum could be distracted by it again.

"Remember when we talked about doing something kinky?" Michael asked, waiting for the nod of Calum's head. "Well, I have something in mind."

"What is it?", Calum wondered, playing with Michael 

Michael swallowed the lump in his throat and got on with it, "I want you to call me daddy."

Calum's eyes widened, and Michael expected him to do either one of two things. Laugh in his face, or get up and leave. Neither happened.

"Alright," Calum replied, taking Michael by surprise. "If that's something you really want, we could do it."

Michael stayed silent, mostly because he wasn't expecting Calum to be so open to something like that. Calum had too much dignity for something as silly as that, but apparently Michael was wrong.

"Come on." Calum stood, shoving the blanket off and pulling Michael up to his feet as well. Calum started towards their shared bedroom, Michael following shortly behind.

It didn't take long before Calum's arms were wrapped around Michael's neck, pulling him forward onto his lips. Michael's hands found Calum's waist as well, lifting his shirt a bit. The feeling was quite familiar for the both of them.

"Wait," Michaek said, stopping them from going any further. "There's more."

Calum narrowed his eyes, questioning what he had gotten himself into. "More?"

"I kind of liked the idea of you wearing panties," Michael admitted, staring down at the carpet. This was the part where Calum was supposed to walk out on him or call him something hurtful, but still, neither happened. Just a bit of hesitation.

It only took a moment to process what he had said before Calum began, "I don't think so, Micky. I want to try things that you like, but I'm pretty sure that dressing up is out of the question."

"Please, Calum. Nobody else is going to know about it except us. Please just try it once?" Michael pleaded, but he knew it was a long shot.

Calum folded his arms, his jaw tense before nodding. "Fine, we can try it." He sat down on the bed, only even considering to do it because he knew how happy it would make him.

"Thank you, Cal." Michael's lips made contact with Calum's collarbone, slowly kissing up to his ear. "I promise you'll love it."

"You know, we don't have anything for me to wear," Calum pointed out with slight hope that he could still get out of this.

"Actually, I've been prepared for a while," Michael informed him, but his smile told Calum that what he had wasn't going to be good.

Calum watched as he reached under the bed, bringing a flat white box with him. He sat next to him on the bed, placing it on Calum's lap.

"Open it," Michael said, the same grin plastered on his face.

Calum lifted the top off of the box, revealing a pair of black panties, completely covered in lace. The front band had a light pink bow on it, which Michael thought would make Calum look absolutely adorable when he had bought them.

"You're kidding me, right?" Calum held them up, seeing that they were partially see-through, but Michael's facial expression said differently.

"Go put them on," Michael said, giving Calum's bum a pat.

Calum mumbled something to himself before heading towards the bathroom. It took Calum a moment to change into them, and as he stood in front of the mirror, he confirmed it was by far the weirdest thing he's ever done.

"Do I have to, Michael?" Calum asked through the closed door, a pleading tone in his voice. "I look stupid wearing them."

"Come on out, babe, I'm sure you look wonderful," Michael insisted, waiting on the other side, leaning against the wall next to the bathroom.

Calum slowly made his way out to Michael, his head towards the floor with his arms crossed over his chest. He felt Michael's eyes on him just as his cheeks starting to burn.

Michael placed his hand under Calum's chin, bringing his chin up until their eyes met. "I knew you would look amazing, sweetheart," Michael teased, causing a small grin to appear on Calum's face.

"You're the one who wanted me to wear them in the first place," Calum reminded him as he removed Michael's shirt from his torso.

Michael ghosted his lips above Calum's jawline before speaking. "I think it's a pretty good idea," he prided himself, placing a kiss on the corner of Calum's jaw.

Calum whimpered as Michael grazed over his skin, kissing each mark afterwards. Michael moved up to his lips, and they soon were moving in a perfect rhythm. Calum pulled away minutes later, letting his hands run down Michael's waist as they leaned over the bed.

"So, what are you going to do for Daddy?" Michael asked, settling himself on the duvets.

Calum only giggled, clearly not taking it as seriously as Michael was. He climbed over Michael until he sat with his legs on either side of him. "Feel good?" Calum questioned, slowly grinding his hips against Michael's.

Michael groaned a 'yes', his fingertips digging into Calum's thighs as he continued to grind down onto him. "Now, what are you doing for Daddy?" Michael repeated, watching as Calum leaned forward until his lips met with the skin of Michael's collarbone.

"Whatever you want me to do, Daddy," Calum breathed out, in between of leaving marks up and down Michael's neck. His lips dragged across Michael's skin, stopping under his ear and sucking a small mark before finishing, "I only want to please you."

Michael gripped Calum's ass, causing Calum to gasp as his hands tightened. "I want you to suck my cock while I get you ready, okay, baby?" Michael asked, but his voice sounded more commanding than asking. 

Calum complied to what he said by readjusting himself until he was kneeling over Michael's chest. He undid Michael's belt and fumbled with the zipper, pulling out his dick out which looked painfully hard.

Michael adjusted the fabric of Calum's panties to the side to give him access to his tight hole. He wrapped his hands around Calum's thighs, pulling his legs until they're tight around his head, licking over his hole as Calum let out a moan. "Fuck, Micky," Calum whimpered, reaching back and tangling his fingers in his boyfriend's hair.

"What are you supposed to call me?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck, Daddy," Calum corrected himself, letting out another giggle.

"Good boy," Michael praised before working his tongue in small circles around Calum's entrance. "C'mon, start sucking me," Michael said.

Calum ran his thumb over the tip of Michael's cock before his tongue swiped up the precome. His mouth wrapped around the head, slowly bobbing his head until he could feel it at the back of his throat.

Michael's mouth fell open, gasping for air as his hips twitched. "Doing so well, baby," Michael praised, rubbing a finger against Calum's hole along with his tongue before continuing, "So fucking good."

Calum rolled his hips back against Michael's hand, groaning as the finger entered him. "More," Calum whined, unsatisfied with how slowly Michael's hand was moving.

"Don't use that tone with me, Calum," Michael warned, but that only made Calum's desperation grow.

"Please, Daddy, more," Calum pleaded, sitting farther back onto Michael's hand. Calum waited for a response, and wasn't expecting it when Michael pushed another finger in and began going faster than the speed he was previously going at. "Fuck," Calum whimpered, trying to stay focused on sucking off his boyfriend. He wrapped his hand around the base, quickly sinking his mouth down until he began to gag.

Michael choked out a few moans of approval before feeling his orgasm coming. "Hold on, Calum," Michael stopped him, wanting the moment to last. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Calum asked, confused because he knew that's what Michael usually liked him to do.

"You were doing fine, baby, I just didn't want this experience to go to waste," Michael explained, and Calum nodded in understanding. "Want to ride my face, babe? You did so well," Michael offered, figuring that Calum deserved a reward for being so good.

Calum eagerly nodded. "Yes, Daddy, please. Your tongue feels so good," He said, a grin clear on his face as he climbed back over Michael's face, only now he was facing him.

Michael licked once more over Calum's entrance before adding a third finger. He curled his fingers inside of Calum, evidently finding his prostate as he cried out in pleasure and gripped the headboard.

Calum's knuckles turned white from holding the headboard so tightly, and he couldn't help but move around as Michael pushed his fingers deeper and deeper each time.

Michael gripped Calum's thighs, attempting to hold him down. He tugged on Calum's hips, keeping his legs tight around his head as he worked around his entrance.

"Daddy, I want your cock. Please, I want you so bad," Calum begged, his lip starting to bleed from how hard he was biting it.

"You sure you're ready? Are you stretched enough?" Michael asked, worried. "I don't want to hurt you, baby."

"Yes, I'm always ready," Calum replied, smiling because even in moments like this, Michael was still the most caring person he knew.

Michael grinned back up at him before responding, "Do you know where the lube is?"

"Yeah," Calum answered, carefully getting off of Michael's face before rushing over to the nightstand. He rustled some papers around before returning with it, also seeing that Michael had taken off and discarded his jeans onto the floor.

Calum tossed the bottle on the mattress next to Michael, soon being pulled on top of Michael's waist again. Michael placed his hand on Calum's waist, the other teasingly grazing the crotch of his underwear.

The small noise Calum made caused Michael to smirk, knowing how the light touch would drive him insane. Only, Michael wasn't expecting it when Calum took advantage of the situation, grinding down onto Michael with only the fabric of his panties separating them.

Michael let out a groan, feeling his cheeks flush as he watched Calum's hips moving in slow circles against him.

"You didn't think I was going to let you have all the fun, did you?" Calum grinned, leaning down and biting at the skin of Michael's chest, his lips trailing up to his collarbone.

"I think you would have still had fun," Michael denied, a smile growing on his face before stealing a quick kiss from Calum's lips.

Calum giggled as he began going a bit faster, nuzzling his head into the crook of Michael's neck. His breaths became shorter, nearly silent whines coming from his throat as he grinded down harder. 

Michael sat up, stopping Calum, seeing that he was becoming close to his climax. "Do you want to sit on my cock, babe? I love seeing you take me, do you think you could do that?" Michael asked, waiting for Calum to respond.

"Sure," Calum said simply, leaning to the side and grabbing the lube. He scooted his body back until he was straddling Michael's thighs, giving him access to put lube on Michael's erection as well as a bit around his entrance. The cap popped open, drizzling some onto his hand, along with one finger on the other. "It might be a little cold," Calum warned before grasping his hand around the base. Michael groaned at the sudden contact, and it only took a moment before Calum had thoroughly spread the lotion.

"Come up here, then," Michael ordered, Calum obeying and shifting around so he was hovering over Michael.

The head pressed against Calum's hole, easily sliding in until he sunk all the way down. Calum let out a moan that was louder than usual, tossing his head back as Michael let him adjust.

"So fucking tight, Cal. You look so good, baby, taking me so well," Michael praised, fingers digging into his thighs hard enough that it left marks the size of his hands behind.

"Please fuck me, Daddy, I need more," Calum whined, the need for Michael to move becoming unbearable. 

Michael thrusted his hips up, brushing past Calum's prostate and earning a mumbled string of curse words. Calum began shouting as Michael began to pick up the pace.

"Please, Daddy, please put your hands on me. I want to feel you touching me," Calum begged.

Michael conformed to what Calum wanted, pulling Calum's dick out from his panties and lightly stroking it. He placed his lips on Calum's waist, leaving small bruises on Calum's skin, trailing up to his nipple and working it in between his teeth. Michael knew Calum was extremely sensitive there, but that only gave Michael an advantage.

Calum's gaze dropped down to where Michael was still touching him, and he was pumping slightly faster than before and his thumb rubbed over the tip. Calum moaned, placing his hands on Michael's chest and his eyes fluttering shut. Michael watched Calum moving his hips, clearly in a euphoria as small whimpers left his lips.

"Such a good boy," Michael breathed out, his voice rough as he relentlessly pounded into his boyfriend's now enervated body.

"Always want to be good for you, Daddy, fuck," Calum managed to say, gasping for air as his body began to feel numb. "Fuck, I want to come," he whimpered. "Can I please come, Daddy?"

"Wait a little longer, baby. Can you do that?" Michael asked, grunting as his thrusts became harder before continuing, "I want you to wait for me."

Calum only nodded, not sure of how much more he could take. His face became flushed as Michael fucks up into him, choking out small noises while scratching at Michael's chest which left long red marks.

"You can take me, babe, you're doing so well," Michael encouraged, gripping Calum's waist and forcing him down farther. 

Calum put his hands over Michael, working himself on Michael's cock as his the larger boy's hips continuously snapped into him.

"You're so fucking good, Calum," Michael groaned, laying his head down back on the pillow, heat building in his abdomen once more. "Tell me who you belong to, baby."

"Fuck, I love you so much," Calum replied, telling Michael exactly what he wanted to hear. "I'm all your's, Daddy, you feel so good."

Calum's whole body began to shake, his back arching as he felt himself start to fall apart on Michael's cock, and with a shout of Michael's name, his come spread between the two of them. Michael thrusted twice more before his own orgasm rippled through his body, come filling up inside of Calum who was still shaking on top of him.

Michael helped Calum climb off of him, watching as Calum leaned to the side and collapsed onto the duvets.

Calum huffed out a breath, turning over so he was snuggled against Michael's side. He threw an arm over Michael's waist, looking up at him with a sleepy smile spreading across his lips.

"You did so well, darling," Michael complimented, lightly stroking Calum's arm with his fingers.

Calum hummed in response, brushing his lips against Michael's shoulder and planting a kiss on it before joking, "You weren't too bad yourself."

Michael let out a small laugh before looking down at his stomach and seeing the mess they made."We better go get cleaned up," Michael sighed.

Calum groaned, not wanting to move from his comfortable position. The other side of the bed lightened before he could tell Michael's presence left the bed. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, pulling him to the edge and being lifted from the mattress.

Michael carried Calum into the bathroom, knowing that any other method of persuasion would be useless. He set Calum down on the counter, grabbing a towel from the rack and wetting it under the faucet. He cleaned himself off, folding it and using the other side to clean Calum with. He spread Calum's legs apart, pulling the panties down and throwing them to the side. He carefully moved the cloth down to wipe in between's his legs, which also led Calum to let out a whimper, the area still a bit sore.

It was noticeable that Calum was nearly falling asleep on the counter, head resting against the large mirror. Michael lightly dabbed a washcloth on his forehead, cleaning off the sweat that had formed.

Michael picked Calum up off of the counter, waiting for Calum's legs to wrap around his waist before starting back towards the bed. He took two pairs of sweatpants from the wardrobe after placing Calum's back on the bed. He pulled the sweatpants on, followed by Calum doing the exact same thing.

Calum got back into bed, the bed soon dipping down and having Michael with him again. Michael pulled the duvets over them and readjusted so Calum and him could cuddle as they were before. Calum yawned, resting his head on Michael's chest.

Michael brushed Calum's hair away from his face only to see Calum's big beautiful eyes staring back at him. "Love you, Calum," Michael whispered, pressing a kiss to his ear afterwards.

Calum lazily grinned, his eyes drifting shut before responding, "I love you, too, Micky."


End file.
